The Best Tradition
by KyleKamei
Summary: 1x2, 3x4 - Duo has talked the other pilots into celebrating Christmas with all the "best traditions" he can think of. Mostly fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys...

Author's Note: Just felt like writing a Christmas fic. :-D

Warning: Some 1x2 and 3x4, other then that it just fluff.

* * *

**The Best Tradition**

**

* * *

  
**

"_God rest ye merry Gentlemen..."_

Three heads turned to look at each other.

"_Let nothing you dismay."_

An eye brow quirked.

"Is that proper English?" one of the three asked.

"I believe so." replied another.

"_Remember Christ our saviour was born on Christmas day."_

"I have a saviour?" the first questioner asked.

"Well, only if you believe. But I think historians agree that Christ wasn't born at Christmas, it would have been too cold for travel."

"_To Save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray."_

"Duo?" the blonde adressed the singer tentativly.

"Yeah?" Duo asked.

"Do you have to sing while you do that?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah!" Duo replied, peaking around the tree with a grin. "It's not Christmas without carols."

Heero and Trowa share a look.

"That's what you said about snowmen, and now the rest of us are frozen." Heero pointed out.

Duo extricated himself from behind the tree. "Yeah, but it was fun right?" He asked.

The others shifted slightly. "Well, it was..." Quatre started slowly. "But Wufei is still out there trying to make his perfect remember?"

Duo looked out the window. Sure enough, the raven haired pilot was still in the front yard of Quatre's home making adjustments to his snowman.

"Not my fault he took it too seriously." He shrugged.

Before any of them could make a sound Duo started singing again.

"_Deck the halls with bows of holly, Fa la la la la la la la la."_

Trowa rolled his eyes.

Quatre sighed.

"_Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la."_

Heero grunted.

Wufei walked through the front door.

Without enough time to register what the others were doing, Wufei missed the braided pilot coming towards him with something in his hands.

"_Don we now, our gay apparel..."_

Said item was deposited ceremoniously on Wufei's head. It was a gaudy green and red wreath made from garlands and had numerous mini bobbles hanging from it.

"Maxwell?!"

"_Fa la la la la la la la la."_

Snickering from behind Duo caught the attention of both boys. Quatre was sitting in the comfy chair, one hand over his mouth obviously trying to not laugh.

"MAXWELL!!!!!!"

"Eep!"

The carols were replaced by the sound of two teenaged boys racing through the house. One trying to catch the other, and one trying to survive the night.

As soon as the two of them were out of the room, the laughing started. First Quatre, then Trowa, and finally Heero joined in. Heero couldn't help but think Duo had planned it.

Half an hour later, five boys sat themselves aroud the kitchen table. Duo was no worse for wear and surprisingly, Wufei was still wearing the silly wreath on his head. Duo plopped a ratty, old box on the table in front of him.

"Games," He said. "Another important Christmas thing." he said and opened the box. This time Quatre was all for the idea. For one thing, Duo hadn't sung a single word since he found the old game of Monopoly. He helped his braided friend set up the game.

The game started smoothly. Everyone seemed to enjoy the game. Unfortunatly it only lasted so long.

"I did NOT!" Duo shouted.

"Yes you did," Heero replied much more quietly. It was still clear to everyone he was angry though.

"Why would I take your money?" Duo asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you have none and you owe Wufei for staying in his hotel." Heero replied.

"How would I do it with four other people in the room watching?" Duo asked, now his fists were clenching.

"Look why don't we just calm down. It's a game, it's not worth a fist fight." Quatre said. No one listened to him.

"You tell _me_. Your the one who did it!" Heero said.

"No I _DIDN'T!_" Duo shouted. "And if you really don't trust me with you _fake_ money, then maybe I just won't play!" With that, Duo stood with enough force to knock over his chair and stormed out of the room.

"Heero..." Wufei started. Heero just shook his head and stood. He left in the opposite direction. The remaining three shared a worried look.

"They'll work it out." Trowa said, "they always do."

Quatre sighed. "I hope so. Duo's been looking forward to Christmas for months. I'd hate the see the day ruined."

They heard the front door open and close. Someone had left the house. Quatre sighed.

* * *

Early the next morning Duo crept downstairs and into the living room. He was the only source of movement in the house as far as he knew. He moved quietly up to the tree and started looking over the gifts. Admittedly there weren't many. They had each gotten the others one so he only had four under there, but he wanted to see if the big one at the back had is name on it.

"Trowa, dang!" Duo pulled back and folded his arms across his chest. No doubt Quatre was trying to spoil the other teen.

"Duo..."

Duo jumped. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Turning he saw Heero there. Duo just turned his back. He wasn't about to let the other ruin that morning also. Heero sighed.

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating." He said.

Duo turned. "No you're not!" he shot back. Heero frowned.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm not because you know I was right last night." Heero said. Duo shot a glare at Heero but said nothing.

The two stood there in silence for a moment. Neither knowing exactly what to say. Finally Heero held out a wrapped box.

* * *

A few hours later, all five gundam pilots sat in the living room aroud the tree. Gift boxes and wrapping paper scattered across the floor. Wufei was seated in the comfy chair, reading the book that he had gotten from Duo. Trowa and Quatre were snuggled on the couch talking quietly and drinking hot chocolate. Duo snuggled closer to Heero, the two were seated on the floor backs against the wall. The video game that had been under the tree and from Heero entertained him for the time being while the simple, silver bracelet engraved with a simple "Love always" on his wrist. So far he and Heero were the only ones who knew about the second gift from Heero.

Duo dropped his hands to his lap and looked around.

"Hey, you guys wanna know what the best Christmas tradition ever is?" He asked suddenly, sitting up.

The others looked up.

"What?" Wufei ventured, not sure if he could handle more of Duo's "traditions".

Duo grinned. "This!" He said. "Sitting around with the people you care about most and doing nothing but enjoying the company."

With that he sat back and once again snuggled himself closer to Heero.


End file.
